Des Serpentards indiscrets
by aligin
Summary: Lorsque les Serpentards tendent l'oreille, ils devraient se rappeller que Griffondor et Serpentard ne parlent pas la même langue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclame : Pas à nous mais à JKR

Auteur : Denac (Ma première fic, soyez indulgent)

Bêta : Aligin (Un fou rire du début à la fin… enfin je vous laisse voir par vous même)

Genre : humour

___________________________________________________________________

**Des Serpentards indiscrets**

Poudlard – 7ème année de nos héros.

Le professeur Snape, entouré de quelques un de ses 7ème année, fouillait la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une blague fumante à faire aux Gryffons, lorsque le groupe, c'est-à-dire, Snape – Malefoy - Zabini – Nott – Crabbe – Goyle – Parkinson, s'arrêtèrent en retenant leur souffle, là juste derrière la rangée de livres qui les séparaient, était installé le trio d'or de Gryffondor en pleine discussion, les Serpentards tendirent l'oreille.

___________________________________________________________________

- Je ne sais pas Ron, Malefoy est plutôt bon.

- Mais Harry est plus adroit mione !

- Malefoy a un style plus hum…délicat et garçon je trouve.

- Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ! S'insurgea Harry – Tu penses que je suis efféminé pendant ces moments là !

- Non non ! Ry, mais disons que toi tu as plus de finesse, tu prends ton temps, tu joues avec ta proie et une fois que tu as pris ton pied tu tires aux buts !

- C'est vrai mec, c'est dingue ce que tu peux être sensuel quand tu le fais, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle va venir te supplier d'en finir.

- Houai, mais si je mis mets à fond dès le début vous avez pas le temps de vous amuser.

- Peut être, de toute façon c'est génial de te regarder faire !

Harry rougi un peu sous le regard fier de Ron.

- Et puis – repris Hermione – ta bien vu Lavande la dernière fois elle en est tombée dans les vapes ! Ron continua – Elle a pas arrêter de nous dire à quel point tu étais incroyable mec !

- Je vous dis même pas comment c'est dans le dortoir des filles où elle ne cesse de s'émerveiller en disant « à une main les filles, il l'a fait avec une seule main ! » un sourire béat aux lèvres, j'ai cru que Ginny allait la mordre à force, fini Hermione dans un éclat de rire.

___________________________________________________________________

De l'autre côté, les Serpentards étaient…étaient hébétés, avaient-ils bien compris ? Ou hallucinaient-ils tous joyeusement ?

___________________________________________________________________

- Pff, vous exagérez un peu non ?

- Merde Harry ! Quand en c'est retrouver tout les deux ca a été waouh, même si mon amour propre de garçon en prend un coup Harry, t'est bon mec, non en fait t'es magique !

- C'est ça Harry quand je vous ai vu je me suis sentie toute chose. J'avais envie de vous rejoindre, moi le rat de bibliothèque, la miss-je-sais-tout, je voulais m'envoler et gouter à cette extase.

___________________________________________________________________

Nott tenta un coup d'œil à sa tête de maison, visiblement Snape était sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés, le visage pâle, il sembla un instant à Nott que Snape tanguait. Malefoy n'était pas loin d'un suicide neuronal, Zabini chuchotait s'en cesse « même la belette » et Pansy elle…elle Bavait !!! Avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de pervers. Nott en eu des frissons.

___________________________________________________________________

- Bon, mais pour en revenir à Malefoy

- Ho mec tu vas pas recommencer, t'es meilleur point barre !

- Ron, Harry a raison Malefoy aussi est doué, admet-le !

- Non ! Il est juste bien équipé !

___________________________________________________________________

Le Malefoy en question avait ouvert la bouche dans une imitation parfaite du hareng mort.

___________________________________________________________________

- Bien équiper, bien équiper, marmonna Hermione, - Harry aussi est bien équiper, on peut toujours comparer ?!

___________________________________________________________________

A ces mots Nott et Zabini saisirent chacun un bras de Malefoy histoire de l'empêcher de s'éclater la tête parterre.

___________________________________________________________________

- Ho aller Ron, fait un effort !

- Hum bon d'accord, j'admets que j'ai toujours voulu toucher celui de la fouine juste pour savoir s'il était aussi doux et rigide que celui d'Harry.

- Celui de Malefoy est plus court !

___________________________________________________________________

Crabbe eu juste le temps de poser la main sur la bouche du blond pour empêcher un cri d'indignation.

___________________________________________________________________

- Quoi ! Hermione comment tu sais ça ? s'exclama Ron.

- J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil après leur dernier match quand ils étaient dans les vestiaires.

___________________________________________________________________

Malefoy s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Nott et Zabini, faisant aussi partie de l'équipe, n'en menaient pas large, quant à Pansy elle semblait être sous extasie, au pays des bisounourses depuis cinq bonnes minutes

___________________________________________________________________

- Au fait Harry, tu ne nous as toujours pas montré les photos, lui rappela Hermione.

- Ha oui ! Harry sorti un album de son sac.

___________________________________________________________________

Malefoy était en pleine crise d'apoplexie.

___________________________________________________________________

- C'est fou le nombre de photo que ma mère et Rémus ont pris durant leur 7ème.

- Tant que ça ?

- Houai ma tante, qui c'est enfin décidée à me donner les affaires de maman, a descendu deux bons cartons d'albums.

- Et tu dis qu'on peut y comparer ton père et Snape.

___________________________________________________________________

Les Serpentards se retournèrent d'un bloc vers leur professeur qui s'était figer dans une position des plus horrifiée, bouche ouvert, yeux écarquillés, son sang avait du cesser de circuler vu son teint cadavérique. Ils retournèrent tous leurs attentions vers le trio en entendant l'exclamation de Ronald.

___________________________________________________________________

- Dingue ! Vous avez vu comme ils les tiennent en main !

- C'est moi ou celui de Snape est plus pâle ?

- Ba c'est assorti au moins !

- Qu'est ce que t'a Harry ? demanda Ron.

- C'est dur d'imaginer Snape avec, j'ai pas l'habitude.

- N'empêche, il était vachement imposant comme ça Snape.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es une fille mione.

- Ron a raison mione on si habitue vite tu sais.

- Je te crois Harry, n'empêche.

___________________________________________________________________

Pendant ce temps Snape avait rejoint le jeune Malefoy dans le concours de la plus belle tomate mûre.

___________________________________________________________________

- Dit Harry, ta mère c'était une sacrée vicieuse, y a un bon paquet de photo des dortoirs.

- Y'en a même de Snape dans les dortoires des Serpentards.

- Celles-là ont été prise par Rémus, il y avait ses entrées.

___________________________________________________________________

Les Serpentards regardèrent le professeur avec une lueur interrogatrice.

- Non mais ça va pas d'imaginer des trucs pareille, moi et Lupin. Jamais ! Chuchota le maître de potion indigné.

___________________________________________________________________

- C'est pas comme si on y était jamais aller, hein Ron.

- Houai, on a pu voir la fouine en pleine action. Ron mima un geste de prendre un objet pour le mettre dans sa poche, geste qui échappa au Serpentards.

- Dire que ce mec a de telles tendances, c'est pervers !

___________________________________________________________________

- Mais quoi ! Arrêter de me regarder comme ça, je sais pas de quoi ils parlent !

- Nous en rediscuterons monsieur Malefoy.

- Mais…

- Chute firent les « ex »-amis du dit Malefoy.

___________________________________________________________________

- Salut les jeunes !

- Bonjour professeur Lupin, firent d'un même écho les trois ados.

___________________________________________________________________

- Quand est-ce que le canidé est arrivé ?

- Quand vous parliez à Draco professeur

___________________________________________________________________

- Tu as ressorti de vieilles photos Harry ? C'est pas pour me rajeunir ça ! Oui Hermione, tu as une question ?

- Comment vous avez fait pour prendre cette photo professeur ?

- Ha celle de Sirius et Severus en pleine action ?

- Oui j'aimerais bien en prendre une même de Malefoy et Harry.

___________________________________________________________________

- Potter !

- Lupin !

Les quatre Griffondor sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers les deux Serpentards qui semblaient fou de rage !

- Heu…Malefoy, ça va ?

- Si ça va Potter ? Ça fait une heure que je t'écoute parler de MA vie Privée Potter !

- Dit donc Malfoy aux dernières nouvelles c'est un truc public.

- Pu…public !!!

- Lupin ! N'imagine même pas un quart de seconde implanter dans le pois chiche qui sert de cervelle à tes Gryffondors, l'idée d'une quelconque relation autre que mon point dans la tronche du clébard !

Lupin fit de gros yeux en comprenant ce que Snape lui dit puis éclata de rire.

- Complètement taré ! commenta Snape

Malefoy ayant repris ses esprits pendant ce temps recommença à crier.

- Potter quand es-tu entré chez les Serpentards espèce d'obsède pervers qui… non en fait c'est toi Granger, dit-il en la pointant du doigt,- la perverse, tu as osé nous espionner sous la douche !

- Mais de quoi tu causes la fouine, tu débloques grave mon pot.

- Je Ne Suis Pas Ton Pot Ronald Weasley. Ni Le Fantasme De Granger, Ni La Poupée Gonflable De Potter ! Fini à bout de souffle le blondinet.

- Mince Malefoy t'est vraiment un Type tordu pour imaginer des trucs pareils !

- Mouaaaa !

- Mione a raison Malefoy ! Dit mione on devrait pas faire quelque chose pour Rémus avant qu'il rende l'âme, il arrive plus à respirer tellement il se marre !

- Potter, repris Snape, puisque Lupin est en pleine crise d'hystérie, vous allez éclairer notre lanterne. De quoi par tous les démons de l'enfer parliez-vous si se n'est pas de sexe ?

- De sexe ? Non mais ca va pas bien dans votre tête professeur, faudrait voire pour vous oxygéner un peu plus souvent les neurones !

- Weasley je me passerais de vos commentaires au combien constructif, alors Potter, j'attends !

- Bin euh on parlait de Quidditch.

- Quidditch monsieur Potter ?

- On comparait les techniques et les balais.

- Attendez une minute professeur

- Miss Granger ? Snape semblait plus serin

- Ca fait longtemps que vous nous écoutez ?

- Depuis que vous compariez nos deux attrapeurs, pourquoi ?

- Donc vous avez réagi à l'idée d'une scène d'amour entre vous et Sirius Black mais… mais pas à celle de Lily Po..Evans vous prenant en photo dans vos dortoirs ?

Le maître de potion ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma puis se tourna en direction de la sortie et lâcha juste avant de partir :

- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde absolument pas miss Granger et il fuit la bibliothèque.

___________________________________________________________________

Lorsque miss Pince revient de sa pause thé, se fut pour trouver quatre Serpentards emmener une jeune fille de Serpentard aussi, à l'infirmerie semblait-il vu que l'un des garçons disait à la fille, « reste avec nous Pans', ils parlaient juste de Quidditch, aller accroche-toi ! »

- Laisse tomber Crabbe, elle est en plein fantasme.

Un peu plus loin miss Pince trouva trois Gryffondors en mort cérébrale, monsieur Potter était le plus toucher, constata-t-elle. Monsieur Malefoy statufié, en état de choc et le professeur Lupin évanouit au sol.

Miss Pince haussa les épaules et retourna à son bureau.

- Du moment qu'ils ne font pas de bruit.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Nous vous remercions pour vos encouragements, on patauge encore pour répondre à vos reviews. D'autres OS seront publiés, en espérant d'ici là pouvoir vous répondre individuellement.

Merci beaucoup à : Athena-Saori, grispoils, Maitresse Des Cartes, Wyny, Srithanio, Cha Darcy, cmwamisskika.

La suite sera, on l'espère toute aussi drôle, d'ailleurs nous nous lançons dans une fic à chapitre dès plus loufoques.

Prochain OS à venir « Les malheurs d'un Lord »

Denac et Aligin


End file.
